The AV (audio visual) market is expanding due to increased use of computer graphics and visual telecommunication media in educational, business, healthcare, government, and other applications. There are a variety of cable and connector types such as VGA, RCA, 3.5 mm, and digital connections such as HDMI, and these connectors are generally not field terminable. Another problem with these solutions is that the connectors generally are not suitable for pulling through an electrical conduit, and consequently are not suitable for a pre-configured solution, i.e., a cable assembly employing such connectors generally are not suitable for pre-assembly offsite and then installation as an assembly at the installed location.